The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viburnum carlesii. The new Viburnum will hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Fit 2B Tied’. ‘Fit 2B Tied’ represents a new cultivar of Korean spice viburnum grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
‘Fit 2B Tied’ was discovered by the Inventors as a chance seedling in a production field in Huntley, Ill. in summer of autumn of 1987. The parent plants are therfore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors using softwood stem cuttings in June of 2005 in Alden, Ill. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.